We Know Better
by Animewarrior12
Summary: An AU where Anna has had enough of spending her days in a prison of a home! So one day she decides that if her questions aren't answered or if Elsa doesn't respond to her knocking then she's running away! Might be elsanna in later chapters. (First ever fanfic, so sorry if there are any mistakes.)
1. Chapter 1

"One, two, three together, clap together, snap together, you and me together, we together, freeze together, up or down together, princess crown together, always be together, you and me!" Two children had happily chanted in unison.

One child might have only been three years old with strawberry blonde hair in two cute little pigtails, with shining light blue eyes and wearing a green little dress to complete her adorable features while the older one of the two, maybe six years old had platinum blonde hair in single braid, with dark blue eyes and wearing a dark blue colored dress that made her look mature for own age. Though that wasn't case when you saw her giggling and clumsily running after the shorter of the two girls.

"Elsa! Come on, run faster so we can meet up and eat lunch with mama and papa!" The smaller one cheerfully exclaimed while running even faster than before.

"I'm coming as fast as I can Anna! Its not my fault that you're faster than me!" Huffed Elsa, she was just not the running type, further proving this point by almost falling on her face by just tripping on a small pebble.

When they finally got to there designation, their father's study, Anna had opened the door to that room in a quite pushing manor, all the while hearing her sister saying something about its rude not knock. "Papa, Mama!" She lunged into her dad's stomach rather strongly because you could hear an 'ouf' come out of their father. "Ah, my two wonderful daughters have come to eat lunch with their parents, I see.", Anna giggled and replied with a yup! "Well let's go eat lunch together than!" He exclaimed happily meanwhile lifting up Anna to carry her on his broad shoulders and her mother taking Elsa's hand into her own as they all began to walk out of the room to go eat lunch together...

* * *

Anna, had woken up from a dream well more of a happy memory, and this princess wasn't a three year old anymore she was now 12 years old now, she was also not as happy as the three year old her was before either. Why?, well because for the past nine years her sister had mysteriously locked herself in her room, the gates have been closed for some reason, and her parents the King and Queen of Arendelle have been keeping something from her as well. She only thinks that they are keeping something away from her is because whenever she's says something about why Elsa is locking herself in her room or why are the gates closed they all but say just drop it Anna.

Even with what has happen In the past nine years she is still hoping against hope that her questions will be answered, but some days like today she has doubts and frustrations. With a sigh Anna quickly jumps out of bed and changes into a formal green dress, she then zooms out of her room into room full of portraits.

"This isn't fair Joans!" Anna exclaims upset to a picture hanging on the wall above her, "They all ignore me! Elsa, Mama, Papa, and even the maids and butler's! Its like... it's like I'm a prisoner in my own home!" She yells out loud, "Well I had enough of this neglect from everyone, if they don't answer my questions or Elsa doesn't respond to me again this week I'm... I'm running away! And I'll go on an adventure on my own!" She jumps up quickly from her seat with a new found determination and Anna runs out of the room quickly to begin her same array of questions to her family.


	2. The journey begins

A week later.

"Ugh, Joans!" Whined Anna as she was walking into the portrait room, " I tried everything this week! And I still got nowhere, with anybody!" She plopped down on the rectangular seat below the Joan of arc picture.

"I tried asking politely, whining, throwing a tantrum though that didn't end so well, and spying on my parents just to hear something or anything on what they've been hiding from me!" She threw out her hands in a aggressive way, "And Elsa.. Elsa is the worse! I sang a song to her about how it's so lonely and her company was really over due. And guess what?" She waited for a reply, Anna sighed, "I guess you aren't good at these guessing games Joans... but anyway she was still silent as ever! Well, that's the final straw because tonight I'm going away and I'll come back only until I seen the whole world!" The princess roared out While jumping off the seat to go out of the room.

Before she went out the room the princess turned back to look at Joans one last time, "I just want to let you know Joans that you're the best friend I could ever have in this place..." Anna's voice was full of emotion now, so looking down and then back up at Joans, she began again, "and I'm going to miss you." She turned her back on Joans and lowered her head as tears started to form, " also thank you for hearing me talk all these years to you, it really helped..." her voice was shaky and as she rushed out of the room a couple of tears had escaped her.

* * *

Evening had come faster than Anna had anticipated, which in turn made her a nervous mess in what she should or shouldn't be packing. When she finished packing everything she could fit in a pink medium sized shoulder bag she had gotten from her mother some birthdays ago, she had put in there one change of clothes, a good amount of snacks for when she got hungry on the rode, and 1000 gold coins that she totally didn't find from her dad's study that this time everyone was mostly asleep the ones who were awake were just a few guards patrolling around the castle, which wasn't really a problem for Anna because she knew where they would look and there timing for looking when she did get outside.

"Okay, okay, okay no backing out now you got all the supplies you need in this bag!" The strawberry blonde exclaimed nervously while patting her bag to comfort that nervousness. With a sigh Anna opened her door as quietly as possible and began creeping out of her room into the hallway.

The princess looked around to see if their was any servants coming, which was silly cause no servants really came up this late at night, So when she was confident that No one was going to check here, she closed her door. Anna began walking to the exit of this room but doing that meant going by her older sisters room and She couldn't do that because she knew she would blurt out everything to her even if Elsa was awake or not she couldn't risk it and she couldn't risk backing out of this plan of hers.

So looking around her only escape was by going out of the Windows, she gulped and took a shaky step forward and then another and another until she placed her hands on the grilles of a window and began to open it up until she could climb out of it into a ledge. Oh god, oh God, oh God! Is all Anna thought at the moment as she walked side ways to get to corner where she knew she could slide down to the bottom. As the princess got into the corner she Positioned herself to slide down like a cat would, but Anna became hesitant to do this so she had to psyche herself into thinking she could do this crazy stunt! So closing her eyes and letting out a shaky sigh, she began sliding down the corner edge until she felt the pressure on the ground on the tips of her shoes.

Anna let go of a breathe she didn't know she was holding. "Oh my God, I can't believe I just did that!" She clasped her hands on her mouth, looking around if anyone had heard her, fortunately no one did. "Remember be silent until your far away from here!" Anna thought. The princess began to sprint her way to the closed entrance gates. "Okay Anna when we get to the gates, One. Push the gates open as hard as you can, Second. Close it as fast as you can and lastly. Run until you get into one of the late night, out going trading ships and boom! Free to have an adventure!" While in thought she almost didn't see the gate, "Oh shoot!" Anna had to make a sharp left turn to get to the gates because that happened she almost rammed into the gate door but Anna stopped her momentum.

"Hello?" Anna gasped, 'Ah! Don't stand there in shock, do what we planned before the patrol guard comes!' Anna was now quickly trying push the gate door open, 'Oh God, this harder than I thought!' Using all her most of her force, Anna made a small opening for her to squeeze out of before shutting it from behind and running off quickly to her designation.

"Huh? I guess I was hearing things." The guard said before walking along to patrol around again.

"Hahaha, I can't believe it... I actually made it out of there!" She said in a loud whisper. 'We're not done yet though!' She reminded herself, Anna dashed to docks to find a ship to to go into. When she got there She found a cart full of goods that were going to be put into a ship and to her benefit No one was around to see her well, notice her slip into the cart and cover herself in the goods which were meats, much to her dismay but if she wanted an adventure she'd just have to deal with it temporarily. Her breath got stuck between her throat when she felt the cart being wheeled onto the ship while hearing a female voice? Saying something about let's get going to coro?

The voices were muffled but she then felt the ship move and her heart leaped. 'Here we go! A new life of adventure is about to begin...' A thought crossed her mind just then, what about Elsa? "I know I shouldn't be sorry but I can't help it Elsa, so I'm sorry that I'm a burden to you and our parents. But you don't have to worry cause I'm going away for awhile and maybe when I come back I'll be someone you can rely on..." she whispered aloud.

* * *

Somewhere in the night Elsa had woken up and for some reason she felt an uneasy feeling overcome her. It got so bad that she began to feel antsy, so she had gotten out of bed to open her door just to peak out and see if anything was there. As she was seeing, Elsa saw that window was open, a pit in her stomach was being formed now, 'Why is the window opened?' She went to close the Window first and then go see if Anna was asleep but as she went to Anna's door that pit in her stomach grew. She gulp as her hand was slowly turning the knob to open the door and when she did open it a look of pure horror was on her face. She shock her head 'No... Anna, no!'

She began running to her parents bedroom screaming "Father, Mother!" Elsa's parents opened their door. "What is Elsa!?" Her father began, Elsa was jumbling her words because she was trying to come up with words that were failing to come out. "Elsa, dear please calm down. "Her mother said in a slight panicked toned when she saw ice form on the floor.

"I can't be calm! Not when... Not when Anna's gone!" Elsa screamed at them and then collapsed on the floor sobbing.


	3. The Journey Arc

To say the castle was in a panic that morning was very much an understatement. Guards were searching up and down in every part in town, the servants were looking everywhere in the castle that Anna usually hid away in, and the King and Queen we're worried beyond words. But Elsa was taking it the worse, her room was covered in ice, having been picked up and put in her room earlier after passing out from crying.

'This whole thing could have been avoided if you didn't isolate yourself to Anna' her thoughts were becoming dark, "I was only trying to protect her from me." She buried her head in her pillows 'Ha, protect her from you? You only made it worse! She's gone because of you, she's gone because your fears and insecurities drove her away! Do you really think she would keep trying to offer her help after so many rejections of silence you caused her!' Elsa let out a cry, 'Do you really think she would want to stay in this home that's locked up like a prison because you made it this way for her!? You know Anna is a free spirit, didn't her song prove that to you!' She began to cry again, 'You're a horrible older sister...'

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room

"King and Queen we still haven't had any clue where Princess Anna is." The guard said solemnly. "Search again around the town, my daughter couldn't have possibly gone that far." The king ordered, the guard nodded and left. All who were in the silent room now was just the King and Queen both looking dismayed.

The silence was broken when the Queen spoke in a emotional voice, "William, what will we do? It's already afternoon and still no sign of Anna." She waited for a reply.

"I don't know Catherine, I really don't know." William said in a saddening tone, he gritted his teeth together trying to stop the tears from slipping but failing, "This my all my fault!" He yelled at himself as he stood up from his throne.

"William! This is both are faults, we should have just told her instead of just brushing her aside and keep Elsa's powers a secret from her!" Catherine rushed to her husband to try to comfort him. "We just have to be hopeful that she is safe." With a sigh the King looked out of the window, seeing the sea, "Oh Anna, where could you have gone."

* * *

"Ouch!" The young runaway princess was roughly slammed onto the floor of the ship, "H-hey! That was uncalled for!" She yelled up at the crew. "Uncalled for? Well aren't you a jokester little girl." The same women's voice from the night before spoke up, Anna looked around the crowded circle of men and some women that surrounded her on deck until she saw a women walk towards her, She gulped. This woman was maybe in her twenties, she had long back hair, with narrowed dark brown eyes and by the looks of it she was tall, 'Oh boy.' "So why were you sleeping under the meats, girl?" She leaned downed to be face to face with Anna, which made Anna horribly nervous.

"Ah! Well you see I- " she was cut off by one of the crew members, "Hey captain," earning the women's attention away from Anna. "look it at what she has in her bag!" They exclaimed loudly while waving a slight bulging bag around that jiggled. "H-hey that's mine!" Anna stood up quickly to go get her things from the crew members but quickly stopped in her tracks when she saw the women snap her attention back to her. "Uh, I'll just stay put." She weakly mumbled out while the captain gave her remark. "That's the smartest thing you said all day, girly."

"Edward! Give me that small bag you're holding." She demanded, "Yes sir, captain sir!" The man said while leaping to give it to her. "Good boy, Edward." She praised him as she got the bag, "Well let's see what's in the bag boys!" As she said this she was already opening the bag, when she opened the bag the captain's face lit up. "Hohoho! Looks like it's gold up in this bag boys!" She rather cheerfully said to them and now her crew was buzzing in excitement from this news, but still the captain looked at Anna and asked, "So kid, how do ya have this kind of money and where did ya get it from?"

Anna had finally succumbed to the stress of this situation and just literally blurted out her whole reason on how and why she has that kind of money with her. "Woah, Woah, so let me get this straight, first, you are a princess Anna of Arendelle? The captain asked, Anna nodded, "Second, you ran away only because for the past nine years of your short life, you've been mostly ignored by everyone?" Anna nodded again, "Thirdly, you think that going on an adventure on seeing and learning new things in the world will help you be less of a burden to everyone you love, especially to your sister, that has been ignoring you for no apparent reason might I add. And once you come back you think you will be dependable?" Anna nodded furiously at her and said "Yes! That's what I just explained to you!"

"Girl, you got to be jo..." The captain stopped herself from saying something that could possibly hurt Anna's feelings once she saw that hopeful, determined look she was giving her. "What, were you going to say?" Anna asked, she shook her head.

"It's nothin kid." She then gave the bag full of coins back to Edward while giving him a hand gesture of some kind because he began to walking away somewhere with it. Anna's attention was now focused back on the woman again, as the older one began walking forward to her. She flinched when she felt the woman's arm being wrapped around the back of her neck and then pulled her against the side of the older women's body.

"Green, can I call ya Green?" She asked, Anna just gave her a confused look, "Whatever, I'll just call ya Green cause you're wearing it a lot right now..." Anna and her began walking to the front of the deck. "Green, I want you to know a little bit about me, okay?" Anna nodded awkwardly, "My name's Mizuki, yeah I know a strange name, I'm twenty-one years, and as you know the captain of this ship" They stopped at the border of the front deck, Anna gulped."I want you join this crew, Green."

"Wait, what?" Anna stepped away a little and Mizuki laughed. "I want you to join my crew! Because one, you can travel the world by sea, second, you can travel the world by sea for free! Well not for free, free cause you still have to work but still, and you can also find yourself becoming more independent and dependable if you join!" She exclaimed with open arms, "So what'da say Green, yay or nay!?" She held out her hand in front Anna.

'What choice do I even have? Plus this is literally the best and only choice for me!' With a deep breathe in Anna quickly shook her hands with Mizuki and said, "Yay to it Mizuki!" She smiled up at her captain now and Mizuki smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

After her agreement with Mizuki, she had asked that she get to know where and what everything was on this ship, so with that said Mizuki ordered Edward from earlier to show her around. From what she got from looking at Edward he had wild dark brown hair and light brown eyes and he was well built, what Edward told her he was seventeen that was abandoned on the streets until Mizuki picked him up to work for her. After that, the past three hours Edward had showed and told what everything was called on ship and then quizzed her on it, she failed the first few times and quickly learned that she shouldn't have because Edward retold her everything again. By this time Anna had completely knew what things were on the ship so when Edward quizzed her, she finally got it.

By that time it was evening, so they went to go eat in the mess hall and that's where the re-meet Mizuki. "Hey, Ed and Green over here!" She motioned for us to come over to her, we obliged of course. Anna sat across from Mizuki as Edward sat next to her. "So, does she know what's what on the ship?" She spoke to Edward, he nodded and said yup, to just satisfy her. "Good, good," She remarked before yelling at another crew member, probably the cook, to bring us food.

"Green." Mizuki started, Anna looked up. "When we hit Corona in a week, you're gonna get a wardrobe change." That's when the food came. Anna's eyes widened.

"What, why!?" Mizuki laughed at Anna's question. "Why you ask? Well it's simple, you're not gonna get much work done with wearing a dress!" She leaned forward on the table, "Right now all you can do is clean and that's definitely not much."

"O-oh okay." Anna weakly replied as she looked down at her food. Just then she was flicked on the forehead, "Wipe away that mopey face you're giving off." It was Edward, she blinked in surprised.

"I'm sorry." Edward shook his head at Anna, "Don't be." Anna nodded. 'I guess I was only looking that way not because I have to change my style but because Corona is where my missing cousin used to live.' She thought before eating, all the while being watched by Edward.

* * *

After dinner Mizuki ordered Anna to clean the all the dirty dishes that was left in the dinning room and as she was done gathering all the dishes to begin washing, Edward walked into the room."Huh? Edward wh-" she was cut off by him, "Let me help you." As he picked up a plate and began scrubbing it clean, Anna stared. She shook her head and began to do the same, "O-okay thanks." He nodded.

When both of them were finished they headed to the cabins to sleep. "And this is where you will be sleeping for the rest of your time on the ship.." Edward said as he pointed to a 'bed', which was literally just a hammock but in slightly worse conditions. Anna rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous way, 'I just got to adapt.' "I'm your sleeping partner too" As he climbed onto another hammock like bed. For a moment Anna just stood there dumbly before making her way forward a her bed.

* * *

"Raise and shine boys, we got work to do!" Someone yelled out. 'Ugh, why is someone yelling at a time like this.' Anna drowsily thought before covering her head with a pillow. "Anna no, we have to get up now." A voice near by said before removing the pillow and then shaking her. "I don't want to get up Edward." She whined, "Would you rather have me or the captain wake you up?" Anna jumped out of bed and zoomed out of the room to the deck after hear that, he chuckled before following her out.

'_All you're good for is cleaning and that is definitely not much._' Mizuki's words from last night repeated in her head as she was mopping the deck. 'I wonder what work I'll be getting to do when I have acceptable clothing for this. Oh! Maybe when that happens I can ask someone here to teach me how to fight too, Edward probably knows how to fight.' While lost in thought she bumped into something.

"Hey! Watch where ya goin ya twerp!" Yelled a big bearded man, Anna then backed away slightly when the man turned fully turned her way. "Woah, Woah, man I'm sorry that I bumped into you, I didn't mean to get you upset!" Anna blurted out, that only made the man come closer to her.

She kept on backing away until she felt the wood borders of the ship on her lower back. "Listen here princess." He growled out. "You're only here cause the captain feels bad for ya and we can't turn back for ya cause will lose our profits. So for your sake, stay out of the crews way and especially stay out of my way cause I don't like ya!" He spat in her face. "Got it!? She nodded quickly. "Good." He walked away after that not once turning sighed in relief, 'Never talking to that jerk.' She bitterly thought before getting back to work.

* * *

Later at night, Anna was still up wondering if she should ask Edward about some things, but first she should just check if he was awake. "Edward are you awake?.." The princess whispered, hmm? She heard as a reply, "when I get a better change of clothes, could you possibly teach me how to fight?" He sat up from his 'bed'.

"Why?" He responded, Anna became fidgety. "Well, what if I'm endangered and I have to fight someone..." she stated while twirling her fingers together. "Good point, I guess." He mumbled before sighing. "Fine, when you get better suited clothing I'll teach you how to fight and maybe even sword fighting.

Anna gasped while sitting up to look at him, "R-really? But I didn't even ask fo-" she was cut off by him, "It's better to know more than not to know." He smiled at her. "Now go to sleep Anna." As he laid back down, she grinned before doing the same.

* * *

By the time they landed in Corona, Anna knew what crew members to talk to and to avoid at all cost, her bad sleeping pattern had gotten better because now she could automatically wake up in the morning without Edward telling her too. As Anna was coming out of the cabins onto the deck of the ship she heard Mizuki's voice yell at her. "Good morning Green! Ready for today!?" Anna smiled and responded with a nod. "Good to see that. Now let's go to the marketplace." As Mizuki began to walking away, Anna soon following behind.

"This the place we need to be, Captain Mizuki?" Anna pointed out to a medium sized building. "Yup, this is the place." Mizuki confirmed before teasingly asking, "Seems you know where things are here in Corona, Green. Why's that?"Anna became flustered. "It was just lucky guess..." weakly replied Anna before speed walking to open the door of the clothing shop, Mizuki just rolled her eyes at this.

Shopping for clothes was a slightly dull experience for Anna, reason why was because Mizuki literally just bought her outfit but the collared undershirt was Green and it was made to fit Anna . 'That was the most boring thing I've done in awhile and all she has to say for it is "Hey, I'm not creative" shrug. ' Anna thought as a frown formed on her face.

As she kept following and carrying her bag of clothes with Mizuki to a different building the older one spoke, "So, Edward told me that you wanted him to teach you fist fighting to defend yourself, huh?"

"Y-yeah that's what I said to him..." stuttered Anna. "And he also said that he was going to teach you sword fighting?" Anna nodded, "Well, I think that's a nice thing you thought of cause I'm sure as Hell not letting you truly work on my ship!" She bluntly said. "What, why!" Anna yelled, Mizuki laughed at her, "BECAUSE you seem like a fucking clumsy girl, plus you couldn't even do half the work my crew has to do everyday and also you get tired just by cleaning!" Anna flinched at those words before getting upset.

"Well why do you want this 'clumsy girl' handling weapons then!?" Anna Yelled, some people passing by stopped to look and then went back to walking after seeing Anna glare at them. "Because Ed, can make sure any clumsy person like you, handle a weapon safely without poking your eye out or something." Mizuki's comeback offended Anna. "Now you stay out here, while I get you a sword." As Mizuki walked into the weapon shop.

'Hmph, I'm not that clumsy!' Anna thought as She was beginning to lean on a display holder for spears, it fell down dropping all the weapons. Anna just stared, 'Okay maybe I am not clumsy but I'm just accident prone, which is probably worse than being clumsy...' she slouched at that. After picking up or well trying to pick up the spears and put them back on the display, Mizuki came back out holding a long type of sword, Anna awkwardly straightened herself out. "You only get this when you know what you're doing and when Edward approves that you can handle it." Stated the captain as she waved the sword. "Now let's get back to the ship, I'm sure they're done loading the supplies." Anna sighed in relief.

As they went back to the ship a thought came to Anna, ' How did she have the money to buy this stuff?' and before she had the chance to ask Mizuki answered for her. "You're probably wondering how I could afford all this, huh." She turned around to face Anna, she was now walking backwards, Anna nodded, "Well, the only way I could afford this is from your money!" Mizuki happily chirped, Anna stumbled.

'Should have known.' She thought before saying, "A-ah.. Okay, it's only fair, right? Mizuki nodded happily and turned back around. 'This lady is something else.' Anna thought shaking her head.

When they both got back to the docks, Mizuki was right when she said they'd be done with loading the supplies, she also now said that we would all spend the next two night in Corona, much to Anna's relief. She really didn't like seeing just sea for days, it got boring after a while but she had to get use that as well.

* * *

Anna was now changed in her new clothes which was a green collared shirt with a black vest over it, and her pair of pants were a black-gray colored that was loose, comfortable with black boots over them. 'It's different but a good different.' She thought as she was looking in a medium sized mirror she found in stowage area of the ship. 'Well if my wardrobe is changed maybe I should change my hairstyle..' she looked at her hair, 'what style should it be? Down?' She imagined herself with that hairstyle, she made face, 'No, if I'm going to learn how to fight soon it'll just get in my way, so maybe still up but in a ponytail?' She now imagined herself like that and She smiled and nodded to herself, 'Yup, I like that image.' As she began to un-braid her hair.

Anna stepped out of the stowage area and made her way up to go onto the deck, her original clothes in her hand. 'Should I keep them just in case?' She slowed downed, 'Yeah maybe I should.' She turned around to make a pit stop to her sleeping cabin. As she got there she put her clothes into her pink shoulder bag, she smiled sadly, 'I wonder if they miss me or do they even know I am missing?' Anna sighed, she's been doing a lot of sighing lately, 'Just gotta adapt and think positively Anna!' She tried motivating herself, it kinda worked because now she wasn't really thinking about her family. Just as she turned around to get out of her room, Anna bumped into someone.

"Ow." Anna said, as she looked at whoever she bumped into, "huh, oh Hi Edward!" She smiled up at him. "Hey Anna, sorry about that." He smiled apologetically before motioning Anna to follow him. "Haha, it's okay Ed!" She chirped out as she followed behind him. "Soo, what are we going to do right now?" He answered back with a "You'll find out in a sec."

As they got on deck Anna saw that the sky was a light orangy-yellow color, 'hmm, already evening' She looked around more and saw the crew members either talking with one another or just looking out at sea where other ships were departing or just coming in.

'Huh? He stopped?' She thought before stopping herself. "Anna go across from me please." Is all Edward said, Anna nodded before going across from him. "Okay, what now?" Anna waited for him to reply, he smirked.

"Do twenty push ups and thirty squats, now!" He demanded out of nowhere which lead to Anna became anxious. "W-wait what!" Anna blurted it out. "Anna, we're doing warm ups to build your endurance before I teach you anything about fighting! Now do thirty push ups and forty squats!" He yelled out now, Anna whispered before scrambling to push up position.

'Oh what have I gotten myself into...' she thought as she was doing push ups.


End file.
